


看不见的孩子

by Taubenton



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Colloredo Sees Those Tiny Gods, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: “难道您看不见他？他就在您身边呀！”莫扎特着急地摊开手，难以置信的心情可视地从他的神色一直蔓延到动作上，“什么，难道这是您傲慢的化身吗？”
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 5





	看不见的孩子

科洛雷多挖开眼睛的时候就感到一阵不对劲，基于他昨晚并没有邀请任何一名女士同床的事实，并且他臆想中的莫扎特爬窗进来持刀谋杀也并没有发生，所以究竟是哪里出现问题了？他坐起身，沉默地把目光转向床垫上的另一处凹陷，小小的、不那么深的凹陷——一个衣冠华美的孩子。

他整张脸都懵了，从眉毛到下巴尽数进入了霜冻的状态。噢，不过是一个孩子。那竟然是一个孩子！科洛雷多在心中大叫，看在他里里外外都是个男人的份上，怎么有机会纯洁受孕！神啊，你是在同我开玩笑吗？他僵硬地攥上被铺，企图抑制住掀开仔细勘测自己腿间物什的冲动。

正当他神经凸弹时，那孩子颤动着睫毛睁开了眼。

天哪，连眼睛颜色都和他一模一样！简直……简直就是个孩童版的他自己！想到这儿科洛雷多忽然觉悟了，他打量着这个正揉着眼睛、稍显孱弱的白皙瓷偶，认定这就是幼年的希罗尼姆斯・科洛雷多，暨亲王主教本人。

可惜神似乎总是不关切这些孤寂的灵魂，因此在科洛雷多质问无数遍内情后祂也并不想给予答案——开玩笑，要是什么都能直白说明，那还研究什么自然哲学。于是虔信的教徒继续盯着那孩子，不发一言地开始思索二元一体同时存在于世界上的可能性以及最终谁会被湮灭在真实的时间线中。

我是本元吗？消失的该是对映物才是正解么？或许连续眨七次眼就能回溯到醒来之前了？科洛雷多暗下定论，反复阖眼又睁开，导致那孩子迅速皱起眉毛，伸出苍白的、冰冷的手按住他的额角，像在检查他是否高烧未愈。

在科洛雷多因这接触继续愣神的片刻，孩子嘟起嘴摇摇头，很快绽开了一个可以被称为甜蜜的笑容，捧过他的脸吧唧一嘴，然后慢慢地蹭下床钻开窗帘，从鼓鼓囊囊的口袋里掏出一副小型望远镜。

“……你究竟是什么？”科洛雷多哑着嗓子问。

孩子忙里偷闲地扭身瞅了他一眼，又回过头接着看窗外的景色了。

考虑到这孩子听得懂人话，科洛雷多计划与其达成和平相处的共识，也就是希望他能安心地待在主教卧房的侧室里，答应不出去乱转，以免碰到什么相当嘴碎的下人。但孩子只是对着蹲在面前的科洛雷多摆摆手，就踱至桌边站定，晃了晃木台上的铃铛。

负责早间服务的女佣应声推门进入，她们高效地执行着例行公事，仿佛瞎了眼似的完全瞧不见那意外之客。科洛雷多疑惑地望向已经转至门边的孩童，只见他抬手正了正头顶的发套，捋了捋翻起的衣领，便提溜抻腿迈了出去，那姿态恰如名正言顺的主人家。

科洛雷多较之以往少费了一些工夫就跟着步入门廊，他原以为那孩子会立刻蹿得无影无踪，但其实人就安安静静地坐在摆着各式陈列品的桌上，手中摇弄着一柄短尺测量花纹的直径。孩子敏锐地捕捉到科洛雷多的行迹，探出身瞥了他一记，就自如地爬下矮桌走到他腿侧，揪了揪他垂下的袖口。

“你必须遵守规矩，不得在这宅里胡来。”科洛雷多低头说，“虽然你向我证明了你存在的特殊性，但不排除会有更非典型的例外，明白么？”

他满意地看到孩子点头表示理解，暗道真不愧是安排在我身边的神迹，比狂妄的莫扎特容易控制多了，那小子简直就是灾祸再世、拴不住脑袋的洪水，仗着一身白衣就当自己是什么人见人爱的天使了，哪儿哪儿都不可理喻。

不幸的是，过不久科洛雷多就发现了莫扎特更不可理喻的地方——这嚣张的首席乐师竟然带着个孩子来书房觐见他，甚至也是个装扮精致、戴着扑粉发套的瓷偶！而莫扎特分明不会是那种擅于掩饰心境的成年人，音乐家堂而皇之地瞪圆了眼睛看向科洛雷多的椅子右侧，又撇过头扫了眼他自己腿边正拿着羽毛笔写写划划的孩子，徐徐张开嘴巴。

好吧，这家伙也能看见。科洛雷多装作若无其事地接过莫扎特手上的谱子，瞄了瞄开头几个小节——预想之中合乎时宜的选择，依旧加上了点天才的构思，相当不错。他正想抓住最后的理性时刻叫退莫扎特，却被那从右手倚靠过来的孩子分了心。

“亲王阁下，冒昧地问一句，这位是您的私生子吗？”莫扎特一脸好奇地发问了，还偷偷摸摸地伸长脖子往桌子这边挪，简直像只呆头呆脑的大鹅。

为了避免可预见的爆发性头疼，科洛雷多故意嗔道，“莫扎特，注意你的身份，你是喝宾治酒昏头了吗，给我离开！”

“难道您看不见他？他就在您身边呀！”莫扎特着急地摊开手，难以置信的心情可视地从他的神色一直蔓延到动作上，“什么，难道这是您傲慢的化身吗？”

化身？科洛雷多姑且忽略了前头的定语，陷入新一轮思考。若由此推断，莫扎特身旁的小人怕不是他粗鲁无赖的具象化，可看那孩子一脸淡漠地执着于创作，或许是音乐才华的可能性更大些，那自己的这个到底……

他顺势加入了莫扎特的阵营，一齐将目光投向已把谱子拿过开始摇头晃脑起来的孩童，这孩子看起来完全沉浸在音乐世界里了，少顷终于停下手势，直视游荡于混乱边缘的莫扎特。科洛雷多心想怎么回事，这看谱的架势好像与我并无差别，没注意另一边厢莫扎特已经跨到孩子身边开始掏起那两只膨起的衣袋。

“圆规，难道你是数学或者建筑的化身吗？嗯？让我瞧瞧——放大镜！或者说是洞察？依我看来科洛雷多也不是什么颇有远见卓识的人啊……噢，一小粒牙齿！是医学吗？”莫扎特毫无顾忌地念念叨叨，那孩子倒也耐性地听着，时不时摆几下脑袋，又指指手上的乐谱。

科洛雷多听见莫扎特尤为艰难地颤声问道，“你、你也是音乐？”

莫扎特是哪个乡下来的蠢蛋吗，写弥撒把他的脑子写坏了么？科洛雷多敲敲桌子吸引他们的注意力，“我猜他是理性的化身。不过这与你无关，莫扎特，你可以出去了，别忘了拎走你的才华。”

“那可不叫做‘我的才华’，他是阿玛迪，您也应该称呼他为阿玛迪。”莫扎特还蹲在地毯上环着科洛雷多的“理性”，好像一个孩子认真翻阅他的曲谱有多稀奇，“对，那么你也该有个名字！”

“够了，莫——”

“你真好抱，就叫‘希罗’吧！”莫扎特舔舔嘴唇竖起食指，庄严地宣布道。

被这毫无逻辑的流氓得逞了！他的“理性”闻言霎时冲着莫扎特欢快地鼓了三下掌，红白的小斗篷上下颠着，科洛雷多不禁怒视向洋洋得意的音乐家，恨不得反手把这人从窗户里扔出去。然而希罗，行吧，被命名为希罗的孩子却在此时咧开嘴，抱上莫扎特的头亲了一口，似乎在竭力表达他真切的喜悦或感激。

莫扎特立马在希罗的额头上回吻，发出咯咯鸡叫一样的愉快笑声，“神啊，他可比您坦荡多了。我能带这小可爱出去玩玩么？”

“莫扎特，滚出我的书房或者闭嘴辞职，五秒钟内选一个你中意的。”科洛雷多咬牙切齿地说。

在莫扎特回呛前，几乎消失在空气中的阿玛迪蓦地噔噔噔跑到科洛雷多的身边，将现场完成的乐曲放在亲王主教的大腿上，小幅度地歪了歪头。

“再见了，主教大人！”莫扎特瞬间感应到危机一般惊惶地跃起，拉过阿玛迪的手臂就逃出房间。

纵使不情愿的程度高到离谱，科洛雷多也不得不承认莫扎特的造访使得他终于能够在钻研透彻那孩子的道路上启程。在经过一系列粗略的感应测试后，希罗是他理性的化身这个论调基本确凿。唯一让科洛雷多感到些许羞愧的一点便是，希罗在他理性受到冲击时所出现的情绪以及行为反射最为强烈，尤其是在受某类音乐影响的场合，这孩子竟会捏着手指假装自己在指挥或是担任小提琴部分的演奏！

莫扎特甚至在公开音乐会上像逗猫似的诱他！

神啊，为什么不一开始就成为批判的化身，好让我洗去困扰，你的全名是叫希罗尼姆斯・莫扎特吗！

“希罗——希罗——”莫扎特又借着职务之便和那孩子搅和在一起，掏出一小块石子摆在侧厅门前的地板上，“快来看看！那商贩说，这是在马特洪峰上受到山神诅咒的证物。我只到过洛桑和日内瓦，还没来得及去群山中的采尔马特呢！”

他理性的化身总能轻而易举地被莫扎特带来的奇怪玩意儿吸引，而后展开一场别开生面的研习，就差把碎石上的花纹都利利落落磨秃了。再者，山神？莫扎特，你是要去那顶峰拜谒巫女莫甘娜吗！

“不堪入耳的歪门邪说！莫扎特，你可住嘴的吧！”科洛雷多受不了地制住步子指指点点，他顿悟寄希望于那孩子还不如干脆让自己化身为批判。

莫扎特果不其然地恼了，“亲王阁下，您怎么能侮辱这些美妙的故事呢！我看您的鉴赏力也不过如此，丁点儿识不出山野文学的乐趣！”

“你胆敢同我争执这个？光会逞口舌之快的蠢才！”科洛雷多怄声回嘴，“有闲心捯饬伪学问，不及多读几本卢梭！”

“好哇，你明知道卢梭也写传奇和谐歌剧，还拿他驳斥我！到底是哪边像个黑白不分的傻子！”莫扎特猛地从地上弹起将自己砸到科洛雷多面前咫尺。

他忍受着莫扎特喷出的嗤嗤烈焰，忿而谇道，“你的父亲是这样教养你的吗，脑子里盛满黄油的疯子！”

“听听，都来听听——科洛雷多亲王主教辱骂我啦！我宣布萨尔茨堡主教宫里有脏话罐了，您现在必须得往里头塞七个十字币！”莫扎特从一边的展台上摸来一只陶罐举到科洛雷多鼻尖，咋咋呼呼地叫嚣着。

“听听，都来听听！下人反倒讹到家主头上了。”科洛雷多气极反笑地兜下挑衅的话，“莫扎特，你可想清楚了，在我这主教宫里放脏话罐，最后一贫如洗的会是谁？”

“太可恶了！希罗，你该好好教育教育这个恃权枉法、高高在上的大混球科洛雷多了！”那急红了眼的莫扎特扭头对着那孩子说完，就把罐头往科洛雷多怀里一塞，踢踢踏踏地冲开围观的佣仆们跑去不知哪儿了。

这一盘科洛雷多胜，但显然他不会加入佣人们的赌局，即使近期赔率是莫扎特高。

天知道他还仔细想过寻个空当和莫扎特谈谈这些化身的“养育”问题，他们需要沐浴吗、会患病吗、得时常牵出门遛遛吗？

——当然了，这种失衡较量引发的本末倒置也不能全然怪罪于莫扎特，尽管他行径可憎。科洛雷多相当明了，他由理性建构的堡垒上必然存在着弱点，这弱点即是他对莫扎特的音乐的偏爱，又或说是他对莫扎特的倾心。只要这混蛋安然自若地待在他自己创作与表演的一隅天地里，凡人都挡不过他的耀眼与魔力，他是神遗留下的记号，他以跋扈的无理成理。

念及此处，希罗又亮着眼睛期盼地看向科洛雷多，悬空的小腿情不自禁地前后晃荡起来。科洛雷多试着教导他在不论有无外人的情况下都要保持得体的礼仪，但这所谓理性的化身实际上难掌控得很，往往活泼不稳重、嬉闹不严肃，使得科洛雷多每每对其本质怀疑丛生，又被迫屈服于他与自己相貌、理性的统一性上。

“你真不是感性的化身么？比莫扎特那小鬼还更像他本人。”科洛雷多仍是无法自如地称呼其为希罗，真不知道莫扎特怎么能大大方方地叫出自己的中间名。吭，好一个令人钦佩的阿玛迪乌斯。

希罗的掌心躺着一朵新鲜的金盏花，他正闭着眼睛潜心嗅闻自然的气味，没空搭理科洛雷多。主教大人堆积的困惑依旧被神无情驳回到世俗中，祂寻思着解答若非亲手求得，那又有何至高价值与切身体悟可言呢？

以是那孩子照常迷游在宇宙中央，察不出他的晚星归处。

科洛雷多晓得自己见到莫扎特心脏会不太好，但他从不知道心脏能不好到这种程度，并因此再一次巩固了对“莫扎特冲击”这一人为现象的认知。但与其说是单纯的恼火，这一回更贴近羞愤——想必也不是谁的理性化身都有机会在莫扎特的指导下学习钢琴，同时露出天真纯净且无杂质的笑脸。作为隶属于贵族后代的依附，怎么能够？

趴在烤瓷琴盖上谱曲的阿玛迪先于他人发觉了科洛雷多的存在，他抿了抿嘴，低下头投入无穷尽的书写，丝毫不为变量出现所困扰。较之于阿玛迪，希罗简直是不学无术的典范。科洛雷多咳了一声，意欲挑起剩下两人的注意。

“希罗，我们不巧被另一个你逮住了！看来今天是没办法一起溜出去了。”莫扎特转身凑近希罗窃窃商议道，抬手揉了揉洁白的发套，不知为何耷拉下眉眼。

那理性的化身则安慰性地轻吻上莫扎特的眉尾。

科洛雷多莫名感到浑身不适，他想不清楚为什么希罗同莫扎特能亲昵到如此地步，为什么他的理性会表现如同背弃他近一生企望贯彻的意志，为什么那才华的化身疏远众生又主动接近他，为什么偏偏是莫扎特能无恙地负上双重的福泽，为什么莫扎特感到悲伤——他情愿莫扎特不可一世地撑出布满尖刺的荧亮骨翼，翅羽尽失却能在云顶的殊方绝域闪烁金光。

或许在那孩子从他脑中剥离的那一刻起他就丧失了理智，他无法一一辩解内心的质询，他无法拆分出直通谜底的思路，他无法看清自己，他在莫扎特的荫翳里。

而此时向光而栖的莫扎特，也正处于他的阴影中。

科洛雷多眼见着阿玛迪翻下钢琴拉着希罗离开乐房。

“亲王阁下，您是有什么想问的吗？既然现下只有我们唯二在场。”仍是一副哀颓表情的莫扎特垂着眼发话了。

科洛雷多只得叹出一口气，接下迎面投来的叩询，“那个阿玛迪，你一直同他在一起么？”

“再早的事我已经记不清了，但他大概是在我经历一番眼花缭乱后现身的。阿玛迪仿佛以笔墨纸砂为食，灵感降于我身上，他便能尽情书写，有时我们会一道谱曲。我……我能感知、影响他的想法，却从未触碰到他的情感，他也只对我有所回应，”莫扎特的声音愈渐哽促，像在隐忍何种剧痛自胃中涌现，“直到那天我发现您与我同属一类，那孩子并不排斥我的接近，而阿玛迪亲手为您献上了歌，我猜有些事情会不会变得不一样了。”

“比如说我终于不再是个受自己所困的疯子，又比如能得到您理性的青睐，再比如神所不在意的孤寂灵魂终得以在大地上相遇。”莫扎特疏离的眼神与阿玛迪并无二致，他看了一眼科洛雷多，将空寥的目光放回虚浮的某一点，“比如有人能在看见阿玛迪之后，能继续爱我，而不是恋慕或崇拜他在我身上投下的幻影——才华的幽灵，连火都烧灼不净。”

科洛雷多第一次在莫扎特面前感受到深深的怯懦。

“希罗尼姆斯，你看见的也是他吗，还是我？”

他看见沃尔夫冈坐在钢琴前，因渴望而惶恐，畏缩如孩童。是我估错了，科洛雷多想，他在无知觉爱上沃尔夫冈时就丧失了理智。

“莫扎特，你明知道我不能回答的，”科洛雷多向后退半步，“你明知道。”

“但我无法否认真实——我看见的是你，沃尔夫冈。”

他看见莫扎特回身捂起惊骇的神色不让其泄露，那双手少见地在黑白键上犹疑摸索，好像这天才乐师并不确定怎样的旋律最能抒发情感，失去了以往信手拈来的纯熟精练。科洛雷多走至莫扎特的身侧，抬手在音乐家的脖颈处静贴数秒，又稍稍屈指握了握裸露的皮肤。

那钢琴顷刻间被注入一股迅疾的灵魂，裂出人类的狂喜、踟蹰与贪婪。莫扎特在讨要更多，他总是如此憧憬饱餍，不惜为一刻的盈满而营营奔逐。

科洛雷多在终音落下时同他理性的化身一般吻上莫扎特的眉尾，他慷慨给予这个孩子应得的奖励。莫扎特调皮地转了转眼仁，站起身回吻于科洛雷多的额头。

“我打赌我亲爱的希罗尼姆斯也想要这个，这可不是小希罗的专属品。”莫扎特顺手揉了揉亲王主教的头发，“等等，他们俩跑去哪儿啦？”

虽说那两位化身通常也不容易制造出毁天灭地、不可挽救的大动静，但科洛雷多还是更乐意他们能在管控范围内，不至于跑到什么犄角旮旯的地方给蜘蛛或者蝙蝠配餐，这一点上莫扎特难得赞成，因此他也跟着主教大人排查条条走廊，这时候那群仆从们可都派不上用场。

所幸的是他们在通往花园的大理石台阶上发现了离群的孩子，午后的阳光正好，暖意十足地铺在喷泉与草地上。

小小的神明们像猫似的蜷作一团睡了，假发套压住稿纸落在一边，金色的发丝互相勾缠着攒于一处，孩童白嫩的手松松地握着，平缓的呼吸恰巧在同一频率上。

科洛雷多忽然找到了那把开锁的钥匙——理性是自由的、不为规矩所束缚的，它作为世间生灵的连桥就该有万千模样、无数形态。它能解释感性，有时亦隐于激情背后，疏通宇宙逻辑，将人引向各自的晚星归处。

他也终于觅得。

不过当下还有一个生死攸关的问题——

“莫扎特，告诉我，他们需要洗澡吗？”科洛雷多问。

**Author's Note:**

> -这之后的事-  
> 希罗写了部歌唱剧名叫《希罗尼姆斯与沃尔夫冈的一百条婚姻论纲》。  
> 莫扎特：Bravo！  
> 科洛雷多/阿玛迪：？


End file.
